Manhandled
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Piers x Helena] It was surprising that his first crush would be a woman who could literally throw him across the room.


**A random little oneshot I decided to make after I noticed how…brutal Helena's melee moves are. That elbow drop is devastating and out of all the girl's coup de graces, her's looks like it would hurt the most and the fact that she can handle a hydra with one hand pretty much seals the deal that she's the strongest woman in re6 – atleast to me. xD**

**This is pretty much AU and everybody is a bunch of newbies so yeah, Leon isn't all flippy and cool like he is in re4 and 6. c:**

**xXx**

Sparring is a daily thing for Piers and the other brand new members of the BSAA. But already they can all tell that everyone in the group is quite capable in hand to hand combat.

The first couple days, Chris - the instructor had put everyone up with the same gender. So, the only people Piers has sparred with so far was Leon (who's horrible endless one-liners nearly drove him up the wall) and Jake (the cocky bastard who kept pulling ridiculous stunts while continuously looking back to see if Sherry saw). But despite the minor annoyances - Piers will admit that both are very good and he pretty much came out even with them in strength and speed.

But today Chris decided that he would mix things up and make the girls spar with the guys to see how they would do against each other.

"Leon," the instructor pointed at him, directing him to go stand in the small circle of people. "And..." His finger passed over the few girls, finally coming to a stop on one. "Helena."

Piers watched in interest as the serious looking woman merely nodded and stepped up to stand in front of her opponent; monotonous expression unchanging as she silently stared him down.

He blinked when Leon only smirked and straightened up to casually brush off his shirt before addressing the quiet woman in front of him. "Helena, huh? Lovely name, suiting for a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Piers raised a brow. What is he_ doing_? Is he seriously hitting on her _now_ of all times?

A snort came from his side as an elbow nestled itself in his ribs. "Hey scarf boy look, buff lady is gonna kick pretty boy's ass." Piers glared at Jake as he nudged him again. Would it kill the guy to use their actual names?

Scooting away from the scar faced male, he let his eyes drift back to the two in the middle who still hasn't moved with Leon _still_ talking. He absently took note of how Chris looked annoyed at the lack of movement from either side but kept to himself and merely observed the two.

Though Piers did notice Helena's eyes narrowing with each word that came from her talkative opponent's mouth along with the clenching of her fists as her temper slowly waned. He had a feeling that she would be the first to strike.

"Look sweetie, I don't like to hit women so I'm going to try my best to take it easy on yo-" He never got to finish his sentence when Helena suddenly crouched down and swept his legs out from under him, landing hard on his back with a grunt he didn't even get a chance to sit up when her elbow dropped heavily onto his abdomen, stealing his breath and leaving him wheezing as he slowly recuperated on the floor.

When he finally did manage to shakily stand up, he was met with two high heeled boots slamming into his chest and sending him flying back towards Ada who merely sidestepped his soaring form as his back once again met the wooden floor. "Ugh, what the hell was that?" He groaned.

Helena crossed her arms and stared down at his cringing form boredly. "Next time don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman." She told him, moving back to where she was previously standing as Ada leant down to help him up.

Piers was impressed, she seemed to be a lot more stronger then she looked; no wonder Jake called her buff lady - he must have seen her sparring with Ada and Sherry.

Speaking of Jake, the guy was currently laughing obnoxiously next to him as he pointed at Leon. "Hey pretty boy, how's it feel getting your ass handed to you by a chick?!" He guffawed, stopping only when Sherry swatted at his arm for being rude.

"So, who's next?" Helena grumbled, hands on her hips and glaring at the man next to him. It seems that she wanted to take Jake down next..

However, Chris's finger landed on the man next to the one she wanted to fight. "Piers, you're up."

Wow, he wasn't expecting to go up so soon, straightening up he gave a quick nod to his instructor. "Yes sir."

A large hand slapped his back roughly. "Good luck scarf boy, you're going to need it." Jake grinned as Piers sent him a withering stare before walking up to stand in front of the woman who gave him a quick onceover.

Putting his fists up, Piers got into his stance as he watched her carefully; he isn't going to make the same mistake as Leon and underestimate her like he did. "Ready whenever you are." He told her, wanting her to make the first move.

And just like he predicted, she went down to try and sweep his legs out from under him; but he jumped back to avoid it. That's when he noticed her bored eyes light up with excitement at the fact that he'll actually be taking her seriously.

Then she was a flurry of movement, throwing punches and kicks as fast as lightning. He made sure to block and dodge each of her attacks, making no move to strike back which seemed to frustrate her. "Come on," he heard her growl between punches. "Hit me back you pansy."

Frowning, he decided to comply with her demand by catching her hand mid punch, locking his hand around her wrist, he spun around and threw her over his shoulder to slam her back onto the ground. Grunting, she easily brushed off the pain and jumped back up to be met with a powerful uppercut to her jaw that sent her right back down.

When she didn't get right back up, Piers began to worry that he might've been too rough on her. Dropping his arms to his side, he took a step to her downed form. "Hey, are you okay?"

She immediately sat up at his words, and he could see a dribble of blood at the corner of her smirking mouth. Swiping the liquid away, Helena stood back up; eyes dancing with adrenaline fueled excitement. "That's what I'm talking about." If he didn't know any better, he would think she was a masochist with how excited she got from being hit.

Piers put his hands back up when she abruptly dashed towards him, expecting her to aim for his face.

What he didn't expect was her hand darting down to grip the area between his legs, ripping a rather unmanly squeak from him as her other hand dropped onto his shoulder to effortlessly haul him off the floor and hold him above her head like he weighed less than her – and he's pretty damn sure that he's _not_ lighter than her.

She only took a second to aim before flinging him head first across the room, making him collide with a recovered Leon who was currently trying to flirt with an experated Ada checking her phone. The two males tumbled across the room in a mass of tangled limbs and short screams before finally coming to a stop when they slammed into a wall with a dazed Piers sitting atop a pained Leon.

"Ugh, why me?" Leon groaned, trying to ignore Jake's rambunctious laughter along with Piers weight steadily cutting off his oxygen supply. "I have a feeling that woman will be the death of me one day.."

Piers could only lean back against the wall, his expression taking on a dreamy look as he stared at the brunette woman surprisingly smiling now as their instructor praised her while patting her shoulder; he couldn't help but admire how pretty she is when she actually smiled.

"Man, that was so hot." He muttered absently as he continued openly gazing at the lady that managed to beat up two men - who knew that being manhandled by a woman would actually turn him on?

"I wonder if she even realizes that she has the strength of an oversized ma-" Leon paused as the words that Piers uttered finally registered in his brain, raising a confused brow, he twisted his head to the side to look up at the starstruck male. "-wait...what?"

**xXx**

**Am I the only one who giggled when they found out that one of Chris's melee moves involves literally picking up the enemy and throwing them at the nearest living thing possible?**


End file.
